mazerunnerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Sheriff Emma Swan
Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue sur mon profil ! Mon pseudo est Sheriff Emma Swan, mais je m'appelle Amanda. Vous pouvez m'appeler Amanda, Emma ou bien Sheriff, peu importe, c'est comme vous voulez x) ! J'adoooore L'Épreuve ! J'ai connu cette trilogie d'abord par le film, qui avait l'air génial (ce qu'il est !) et j'ai ensuite lu les livres. Je suis devenue accro ! Je les ai dévorés. Je suis arrivée sur le Wiki il y a peu, mais je vais contribuer du mieux que je peux ! Mes goûts J'aime beaucoup les films, mais j'aime aussi d'autres trucs, bref, voilà ce que j'aime en général: 'Les films' *Star Wars (THE Space Opera cultissime !) *Indiana Jones (Le style cow-boy, mdr !) *Pirates des Caraïbes (Aaahhhh, Jack Sparrow ! Ma source d'inspiration !) *Harry Potter (OMG Cedric dans La Coupe de Feu ! N'empêche, je surkiffe ! Expelliarmus !) *Le Seigneur des Anneaux (Mon préccccccieuuuuuxxx ! Gollum xD la magnificence de Legolas :O) *Percy Jackson (J'adore les dieux grecs ! Et Percy, ohlalalalala qu'il est mignoooooonnn ! #TeamPercy !) *The Hunger Games (J'ai trop envie de savoir tirer à l'arc comme Katniss ! Bon, j'y suis pas encore, c'est sûr mais je me débrouille :D) *Thor (Ouuhhhh magnificence magnifique !) *The Avengers (Le meilleur Marvel !) *Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres (Magnificence magnifique, le retour xD) *Iron Man 1, 2 et 3 (Trop stylée l'armure de Tony !) *Captain America : First Avenger (Trop génial ! Arreuh, aveceuh Schmidt !) *Captain America : Le Soldat de L'Hiver (Thriller politique haletant !) *The Amazing Spider-Man (Oh my god, Peter est juste *-* ! WON-DER-FUL ! Je l'adooore, en + il est trop fooort !) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 : Le Destin d'un Héros (mon groooss coup de ♥ en ce moment ! [Le best film de Spidey jamais réalisé ! Les effets spéciaux de malade, et toujours Peter <3, mais la fin est triiiiste !]) *Les Gardiens de la Galaxie (quelle bande de dégénérés xD) *Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron (j'ai juste ADORÉ la suite des aventures de l'équipe super-héroïque la plus géniale de tous les temps ! Vive Tony, Clint et Thor ! Mes chouchous) *The Maze Runner (je suis ACCRO à ces livres/films ! Et à Thomas O'Brien !) 'Les séries' Once Upon a Time (j'étais HYPER fan avant, mais maintenant j'aime un peu moins depuis qu'ils ont tué mon chouchou ! R.I.P Neal !)) Castle (la meilleure des séries policières !) Star Wars: The Clone Wars (dommage que ça soit fini, j'adore !) Friends (la sitcom culte et toujours aussi drôle ! Grimm (c'est un peu gore, mais c'est ma série préférée ! Ohhh Nick <3) Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (bonne série Marvel mais ça part un peu en sucette) Marvel's Agent Carter (encore une série Marvel, que j'aime beaucoup, elle est sur Peggy Carter) 'Les livres' Harry Potter Les Gardiens de Ga'Hoole Le Royaume des Loups Percy Jackson La Guerre des Clans Hunger Games L’Épreuve 'Les comédies musicales' Mozart L'Opéra Rock (d'ailleurs, avec ma sœur, on a créé un Wiki dessus ! Mais on manque de monde... Si ça vous intéresse, cliquez ici!) 1789 : Les Amants de la Bastille (au fait, le Wiki Mozart parle aussi de 1789 ! ^-^ xD) La Légende du Roi Arthur (pour l'instant, j'aime bien, je ne suis pas aussi fan de celle-là que de MOR ou 1789 ! :3) À propos de L'Épreuve Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai découvert cette série grâce au film, en octobre 2014. Je suis carrément ACCRO ! C'est une trilogie vraiment géniale. Les livres m'ont tenue en haleine vraiment jusqu'au bout. J'attends avec (une grande) impatience la sortie en film de La Terre Brûlée ! Mon personnage préféré de cette série est... Thomas ! (je suis sûre que vous vous disiez : "encore une fan de Newt !" Eh bah non ! xD) Je trouve le personnage super dans les livres et j'aime beaucoup Dylan O'Brien. Allez, L'Ordre de tuer ne va pas tarder à sortir ! Le 2 Avril n'est plus très loin ! Patience (ce que je n'ai A-BSO-LU-MENT pas xD) ! Galerie Thomas fumier 2.gif|Ahah xD Thomas WCKD LAB.gif|Il est chouuu <3 Tumblr n2m8c7DRZO1qchwhlo1 500.gif|Never stop running Thomas oh shit.gif Thomas à son arrivée au bloc.gif Dylan O'Brien fou rire.gif|Ohh Dylan mdr ! Thomas We get out now or we die trying.gif|Ma citation préférée du film ! Newt_&_Thomas.gif|Thomas avec Newt ! Spéciale dédicace à Nesta, qui se reconnaîtra si elle lit cette page !